


The Art of Discreetness

by ItsJina



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, One Shot, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 08:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3127517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsJina/pseuds/ItsJina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Sam finds Cas after the angels fall (or one of those times when human!cas disappeared for weeks on end)<br/>Sam's POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Art of Discreetness

**Author's Note:**

> A short drabble from my Tumblr, around the time when Castiel had fallen and became human.

When they find Cas, Dean jumps out of the car before he’s even parked properly and steps onto the sidewalk, already in mid-run.

“Dean!” Sam calls out because  _god damn it, the car!_ —and fumbles to parked the car right before the cops call and tows their car away.

But all the while, he’s glancing up and seeing Dean run faster and faster until Cas looks up and stands up in complete shock. His mouth is forming ‘Dean’ but then the rest is gone because Dean slams into him, arms wrapping around his waist and over his shoulder tightly. They fall some steps backwards until Cas balances himself and Dean buries his head into the crook of Cas’s neck. There’s an ‘oof!’ from Cas, but otherwise, he’s fine from the hard tackle, and he raises his arm robotically at first, unsure, and then finally buries his head in Dean also, arms tight around him.

Sam comes out of the car— _finally_ —and approaches them. It’s fascinating to him how Dean completely relaxes. There were no longer those weeks-old tension and worry threaded in his face and body. Each knot loosens as Dean looks at Cas—eyes never leaving Cas’s—and he’s saying something, something too low for Sam to catch, but Cas’s soaking those words up, eyes never leaving Dean’s.

He slows to a halt when Dean looks slightly over his shoulder and sees him. Dean pulls apart, although his hands linger on Cas’s shoulders.

Sighing—he knows his big brother way too well—he pretends to look at the sky with interest.

Dean notices and when he thinks Sam isn’t looking—Sam totally is, how can he miss this heartwarming moment and blackmail material?—he pulls Cas into another tight hug, face lingering near Cas’s cheek,and mutters soft words. Cas’s fixated, mumbling back just as tender.

Sam glances and smiles. He’ll let Dean have this moment before shoving him away because hey, he misses Cas too.


End file.
